Coalition Law
Ten Accords of the Coalition The laws of the Interstellar Coalition are separated into ten specific categories, each covering a broad range of topics but following a very similar theme. Alpha Laws Read More: Alpha Laws The Alpha Laws are those laws that have been enacted to guarantee the civil and political rights of the Coalition citizen. All articles listed include a class of rights that protect an individuals' freedom from unwarranted infringement by governments and private organizations, and ensure one's ability to participate in the civil and political life of the state without discrimination or repression. All Alpha Laws are listed with the Greek symbol for A (α) in their title, Beta Laws Read More: Beta Laws The Beta Laws are those laws that have been enacted to establish the standards for the execution of military duty, security of the Coalition and the humanitarian treatment of war. It extensively defines the basic, wartime rights of prisoners (civil and military); established protections for the wounded; and established protections for the civilians in and around a war zone. It also defines the duties of the military, its conduct and what actions are legal and illegal under its purview. All Beta Laws are listed with the Greek symbol for B (β) in their title, Gamma Laws Read More: Gamma Laws The Gamma Laws are those laws that have been enacted on many levels of codified and uncodified forms of law, setting out the boundaries of federal law, which consists of constitutional acts of Coalition Council, constitutional treaties ratified, constitutional regulations promulgated by the executive branch, and case law originating from the federal judiciary. All Gamma Laws are listed with the Greek symbol for C (γ) in their title, Delta Laws Read Mor'''e: Delta Laws The Delta Laws are those laws that have been enacted to establish the body of rules, ethics, and customs governing meetings and other operations of Coalition Council. It also details the rights of Coalition Member Systems and disaster response for the Coalition as a whole, both for wartime, peacetime, including natural and artificial events. The Delta Laws are the documents that give power to the Coalition Supreme Court. All Delta Laws are listed with the Greek symbol for D (δ) in their title, Epsilon Laws '''Read More: Epsilon Laws The Epsilon Laws are those laws that have been enacted to protect the rights and cultures of civilizations of lower technological levels, to keep contamination by higher orders of civilization. It can also be extended to protect lower civilizations from each other and to keep them safe in the face of otherwise extinction-level events. All Epsilon Laws are listed with the Greek symbol for E (ε) in their title, Zeta Laws Read More: Zeta Laws The Zeta Laws are those laws that have been enacted which concerns the prerogatives and responsibilities of medical professionals and the rights of the patient. All Zeta Laws are listed with the Greek symbol for F (ζ) in their title, Eta Laws Read More: Eta Laws The Eta Laws are those laws that have been enacted to give authority to the federal government to undertake Coalition foreign affairs, the currency, legislation of new laws and defense. All Eta Laws are listed with the Greek symbol for G (η) in their title, Theta Laws Read More: Theta Laws The Theta Laws are those laws that have been enacted to govern Coalition foreign policy, affairs, diplomacy, security and the Coalition Ministry of the State. All Theta Laws are listed with the Greek symbol for H (θ) in their title, Iota Laws Read More: Iota Laws The Iota Laws are those laws that have been enacted to to the rights, relations, and conduct of persons and businesses engaged in commerce, merchandising, trade, and sales. All Iota Laws are listed with the Greek symbol for I (ι) in their title, Omega Laws Read More: Omega Laws The Omega Laws are those laws that have been enacted to monitor the use of any weapon of mass destruction, temporal laws or classified orders deemed for the security of the Interstellar Coalition that can not be made known for the Coalition public at large. Because of their controversy, all Omega Laws are required to be made public knowledge 50-years post their enaction, regardless if the law is still in effect and subject to judicial review. All Omega Laws are listed with the Greek symbol for L (ω) in their title, Category:Interstellar Coalition Category:Coalition Laws Category:Laws